Products, such as liquids, are frequently transported and/or sold in containers. Often times, these containers are formed to be convenient for consumer handling and attractive for display.
Containers, including flexible containers, are frequently filled using automated processes. Such processes can sometimes operate at relatively high speeds in order to increase productivity and production speed. Additionally, automated processes frequently require the containers to change direction. Due to these relatively high speeds and direction changes, product sometimes spills from open tops of the containers after filling the containers and prior to sealing the containers with a lid. This spillage can be caused, for example, by a sudden direction change, or by deflection of the containers' flexible walls. In some cases, spilled product may remain on the containers' outer surfaces even after the containers are placed on display for sale, which may cause customer dissatisfaction with the product. Container guides formed from various fixtures, rails and brackets are frequently employed to aid in guiding containers during filling processes.